Camp Zag
by ingrid8av
Summary: InuYasha, Kagome, Ranma, and Akane go to Camp Zag and find their wooorst nightmare...Zig Zag...well..not their worst...cuz Kagome had a dream in which...wait...just read the story! Part 2 Ch. 2 is up! (I hope sum 1 read my story...PLZ)
1. Part 1 Ch 1

**Camp Zag**...a stupid story, nah…just kiddin'

A/N: I don't own InuYasha nor all the characters in this story…hehe… Well, some I do, like Zig Zag and…read the story and you'll find out…

**PART 1**

Chapter 1

This story starts once upon a time when Kagome, and InuYasha where watching TV.

"In our newest 'Camp Zag' you'll have all kinds of fuun in our fuun little islaaaand!" Said the TV man.

"What's that!" InuYasha said staring at the stupid man on TV.

"What, the ugly man, or the 'Camp Zag'?" Kagome asked.

"the-both.."

"The ugly man…I think it's the manager of the Camp, and the Camp it's a place where you stay to sleep, and you have lots of 'Fun'…" Said Kagome.

"You cant loose this opportunity to enter this newest 'Camp Zag'! This week is 2x1!" The TV man said.

"Oh, how fun! A Camp! And its on an island!" Mrs. Higurashi said with some dishes on her hands. "Kagome, you told me you wanted to go to a camp didn't you honey?" She said smiling.

"W-What!" Kagome said. "No I didn't!"

"Oh, come on honey. You'll have lots of fun! You can even bring InuYasha with you!"

"WHAT! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO NO DAMN CAMP!" He yelled.

"Oh, come on InuYasha-" Kagome started thinking it might be fun to bring Inuyasha with her.

"AND WHAT ABOUT THE SHIKON SHARDS! AND NARAKU! AND SESSO-"

"Come on, InuYasha take a break! Is that the only thing you think or care about!" Kagome snapped.

"Well…" InuYasha said. HE taught maybe getting a little break from that could be fun, and on an island… "Don't you think we should talk a bout this to the others?" He said.

"Thanks Inuyasha!" She said and kissed him on the cheek. That made him blush.

"Come on! We should go and tell Miroku and the others." She said running to the well.

"Ok"

They got to where Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara where, and InuYasha said.

"Oi! Miroku!"

"Yes, InuYasha?"

"Well, Kagome and I are goin' to a canp."

"Can we go too, InuYasha!" Shippo said happily.

"Of course not! You idiot! The Camp is only in Kagome's time!" He yelled at him hitting him on the head.

"KAAGOMEE!" Shippo squealed running at her.

"InuYasha! Sit!" She said.

InuYasha fell with a loud THUD!

"Oh, InuYasha if your behavior will be like this one, I guarantee you stay!" she said.

"N-no Kagome!" he said. He really wanted to go.

"NO! You better stay here!" She said and ran away to the well.

InuYasha runs after her.

**(Mean while where Ranma and Akane live…)**

"WHAT! A CAMP! NOT EVEN CRAZY I'LL GO THERE!" Ranma shouted.

"Yeah, dad! I don't want to go either!" Akane shouted too.

"Well, I'm just telling you that if I where you, I would have gone, because the winner, WILL WIN A TRIP TO CHINAA!" Akane's dad said.

"HA! A TRIP TO CHINA! And what's that got to do with me! I can go whenever I want to!"

"Well not to you!" Ranma said, "But it works for mee!" He cheered.

"Ha! Well I'm glad you're getting there alone, Ranma. Cuz I'm not commin'! At least we'll have some good time without you!"

"Well, Akane. The good news is that I already paid for both of you! So don't worry!"

"WHAT! DAD! NOO! I DON'T WANNA GOOOOOOO!" She said angrily.

"Geese, Akane. Its just a Camp!" Ranma said.

"Well, now go pack your suitcases, cuz I already paid!" Akane's dad said. (A/N: umm.. I don't remember Akane's dad's name…whatever..)

"Don't worry, Akane. I already packed your stuff." Akane's Sister said kindly smiling.

"What! NO! I don't wanna GO!" Akane shouted.

"Could you pack my stuff too?" Ranma said.

"YOU SHUT UP RANMA!" Akane yelled.

"Ok…I'll go pack alone…"

**(Then, with Kagome.)**

"Kagome, honey, have you packed your stuff?" Kagome's mother asked.

"Yeah, mom."

"Ok, well I made sum lunch for you for the trip on the bus." She said smiling. "I've made one for InuYasha too." She said showing her both of them.

"Mom! But InuYasha is not coming!" Kagome said.

"What? He's already packed his stuff too."

"What!" She said. 'What stuff he doesn't even have stuff!' she taught.

"Yes, come on, Kagome or you'll be late. We need to catch the bus on time." Mrs. Higurashi said.

**(On the bus of 'Camp Zag')**

"ALRIGHT! I AM ZIG ZAG! I AM THE SUPER CHIEF OF THIS SUPER 'CAMP ZAG'! NOW EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" It was the man they had seen on TV the other day.

Everybody was silent, for Zig Zag shouted very, _very_ loudly. Zig Zag was a really short, squad person. He wore a red cap with white letters labeled _'Z Z' _(A/N: It meant Zig Zag of course.)

"IN THIS CAMP, YOULL LEARN A BUNCH OF STUFF! LIKE FIGHTING! AND LEARN TO LIVE WITH **NATURE**!"

"Excuse me sir," A skinny man with a buncha cards on his hands and with lots of colors in his hair.

"WHAT DO YA WAAAANT!" Zig Zag shouted angrily.

"Well, I was just wondering, sir. How da hell are we getting to this island in a bus?"

"WHAAAAAAAAT? WHAT A SUPID QUESTIOOON! CANT YOU SEE OUR BUS HAS WIIIIINGS!"

"Oh, right…"

"DUMBASS! NOW TELL ME YOUR NAAAME!"

"Ur…me?" he asked.

"OF COURSE YOUUU!"

"Urm…my name is Yugui Oh, sir…" (A/N: I don't know anything about YuGuiOh…so if I write sumthing stupid…hehe…sorry)

"WHAT! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDIN' ME! I WONT BE ABLE TO STAND THAT NAME THROUGHT THIS CAMP! SO I'LL HAVE TO JUST CHANGE IT!" He said angrily.

"FROM NOW ON, YOULL BE KNOWN AS…urm…as…CARD! BECAUSE I BET YA THAT'S WHAT YOU LIKE TO DO BEST ISNT IT!"

"Um…yeah, sir…" He said.

"WELL GIMME THAT, CARD! YOU CANT BRING CARDS TO 'CAMP ZAG'!"

YuGui Oh lent him his cards, and he grabbed them fast.

"Oh, what a mad man…" Kagome whispered to InuYasha.

InuYasha had his cap on to hide his ears.

**(Meanwhile Akane and Ranma)**

"Oh, Ranma. Just look at this man. He's crazy. And we've just arrived here.

"Yeah, I bet ya he'll be like this the whole week, or worse…"

"NOW WHAT YOU WAITING FOR? TIC TAC TIC TAAAAC! TAKE UR LUGAGE INSIDE THE STUP- THE BEAUTIFUL BUS!"

Everybody went hurriedly to place their luggage inside the bus. While this happened, InuYasha accidentally knocked Ranma down.

"WHATCH WHERE YOURE WALKING!" Ranma shouted to Inuyasha.

"YOU WATCH WHERE YOURE WALING! AND KEEP OUTA MY WAY!"

"InuYasha! Don't be rude!" Kagome said to him.

"Ah, who cares! Why doesn't he watch his way!"

"That's, why I didn't want you to come," Kagome said.

"Feh, whatever wench…"

And Akane said to Ranma. "Ranma! You, don't be like that to other people!"

"WHAT! He pushed me!"

"HEY YOU PARROTS! STOP TALKING AND PAY ATTENTION TO MY SUPER IMPORTANT WORDS!" Zig Zag said.

"EVERY ONE HAS TO HAND IN _AALL_ OF YOUR WEAPONS! NO SWORDS, NO GUNS, NO SCISSORS, NO KNIVES, NO NOTHING OF NOTHING! NO ELECTRONICS, NO TVs, NO CELLPHONES, NO RADIOS, NO NOTHING OF NOTHING! UNDERSTOOD!"

"yes sir…" Some people answered.

There seemed to be few people in this camp. Who would want to go to a camp like this one, and on an island.

"IF I GET TO FIND ONE OF THIS MENTIONED THINGS OR SOMETHING CLOSE TO IT, YOULL BE IMMEDIATELY DISQUALIFIED AND SUSPEDED FROM MY SUPER AND MAGNIFICENT 'CAMP ZAG'! UNDERSTOOD!"

"yes sir…" Some people answered.

A/N: Well, its my first fanfiction, so…if you would like to continue reading my story.

I'm not really good at my English though, but I hope you liked it.

And I've never seen InuYasha in English, NEVER! Only in Spanish, so I don't know their way of talking…

(Y Fffffffffunez, ya te puse un fanfict ke (creo) kerias, espero ke no este tan tonto como el ke tu leiste el otro dia, digo…es el mismo, pero un poco mejorado…y no se como le voy a hacer para lo de la cancion de pluma gay….jejejej.)


	2. Part 1 Ch 2

**Camp Zag**

Chapter 2

"NOW EVERYONE GO INCIDE THE BUS AND FIND A PLACE TO SIT IN! OH, AND BE CAREFUL NO TO TOUCH MY BABY'S WINGS! They're fragile..."

Everyone went inside the bus at once. InuYasha sat on the right side of the train on the side of the window, and Kagome on his left side. Ranma and Akane where sitting right behind InuYasha and Kagome. Ranma was on the side of the window and Akane on his left side too.

"Look InuYasha, there's lots of famous people from TV walkin' in our bus! There is Goku, and—Oh, don't be sad because they took your tetsuiga away." Kagome said.

"You where right, Kagome. I shouldn't have come to this damn Camp!" InuYasha said.

"HEY YOU THE PARROTS OF ALWAYS! STOP PARROTING AND PAY ATTENTION TO MY SUPER ULTRA IMPORTANT WORDS!" Zig Zag yelled.

"ALRIGHT NOW AL' O' YA WILL SEPARATE ON GROUPS OF TWO! THE ONES WHO CAN FLY, AND THE ONES WHO CANT! UNDERSTOOD!"

"yes sir…" Some people answered.

The ones who couldn't fly where on the right side of the flying bus, and the ones who could where on the other side of the bus.

"Well, I obviously cant fly.." Ranma said.

"Me neither." Akane sighted staying on her place.

Kagome and Inuyasha did the same, and stayed on their places. The rest of the people walked to the other side of the bus.

"Look! I can flyyyy!" YuGui Oh said with one card on his but. He _was_ flying, but his feet where barely floating over the floor.

In this bus, there were lots of famous people Kagome had seen on TV. Like Goku and Milk from Dragon Ball Z,(A/N: I don't know if the names are well written or anything, cuz I've never seen these cartoons in English…hehe…) and there was Sakura Card Captor and his little flying friend(A/N: Don't know his name either…lol) There was YuGui Oh, and the guy from YuYu Hakusho. (A/N: Don't know his name either, well maybe you say if I don't know their names, why use the characters, but its fuuun…I mean…sorry…continue reading the story…) And those where all the characters, oh, no wait there was another weirdo with a giant football head.

"ALRIGHT! YEAH! NOW I WANT ALL O' YA' TO TELL ME YOUR NAMES!" Zig Zag said pointing first to the ones who couldn't fly.

"Well, my name is Kagome Higurashi," Kagome said shyly.

"I'm InuYasha,"

"Umm…I'm Ranma Saotome,"

"And I'm Akane Tendo."

Silence—

"BUAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAH! WHAT HORRIBLE AND STUPID NAMES YOU'VE GOT! THEY ARE SO PATHETIC, THAT THEY WONT FIT ON MY LIST! BUAHAHAHAHA!"

Every one turned worried looks to each other.

"ALRIGHT! I KNOW WHAT TO DO! I'LL CHANGE YOUR NAMES! YOU!" Said Zig Zag pointing one hand at InuYasha.

"INUYASHA! WHAT KINDA' NAME IS THAAT! FROM NOW ON, YOU'LL BE KNOWN AS…GRANDPA! BECAUSE YOU LOOK LIKE ONE WITH THAT WHITE HAIR! YOU EVEN LOOK OLDER THAN I AM! HAHAHAH!

"Now that's not funny…" InuYasha said through clenched teeth.

"InuYasha, watch your temper…please" Kagome whispered holding Inuyasha's arm.

"AND YOU AKANE—"

"AKANE TENDO…sir…" She said trying to convince him with her second name.

"YEAH, YOU AKANE TENDO! THAT NAME IS EVEN MORE STUPID THAN GRANDPA'S! Wait...no it isn't…BUT ITS STILL STUPID! AND YOU SHALL BE KNOWN AS…um…WEAK HAIR! WATEVER! AND YOU!" Zig Zag said hurriedly pointing at Ranma.

"Weak hair!" Akane said.

"I'M DONE WITH YOU WEAK HAIR! I'M NOW WITH THE PIGGY TAIL BOOOY!"

"Ranma Saotome…" Ranma said.

"HAA! SAOTOME! WHAT KINDA NAME IS THAT! Disgusting…YOU'LL BE…AH! I DON'T KNOW! YEAH! YOU'LL BE I DON'T KNOW!"

"I don't know! That's my name!" Ranma said angrily.

"WANT ME TO CALL YOU COMPUTER!"

"c-compute-"

"WELL OF COURSE NOT! NOW YOU GIRL!" Zig Zag said pointing at Kagome.

"WAT'S YOUR NAME!

Kagome was all nervous, she didn't want her name to be changed.

"K-kagome Haguirashi, I mean, Kigurashi, I mean NO! Higurishi…I think…"

"WHAT! WHAT A LOSER! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR NAME! FOR YOUR LOSERNES YOULL BE CALLED THAT WAY!" (A/N: I know kagome is not a loser…its just a stupid fanfict alright!)

"What, Loser or Higurishi?"

"WELL LOSER OF COURSE!"

"y-yes sir…"

"ALRIGHT, I DONT EVEN WANNA KNOW YOUR NAMES!" Zig Zag said turning to look at the ones who could fly. "SO I'LL JUST NAME YOU!"

"YOU!" He says turning to look at the Yuyu hakusho guy. "YOU'LL BE CALLED CHOKUHO, BECAUSE…I WANT TO CALL YOU THAT WAY!"

"Chokuho? Couldn't he find a better name?" He whispered to YuGui Oh.

Then Zig Zag turns to look at Sakura and his little friend.

"AND BOTH OF YOU'LL BE CALLED WINGIS AND BOY!"

"Wingis, why Wingis?" Sakura asked.

"And why boy? I'm not even a boy!"

"SHUT UP! I AM THE SUPER CHIEF OF THIS CAMP!"

He named Goku-Cacaroto and Milk-Leche.

"NOW, WHO'S MISSING!"

"Me, sir." Said a blond boy with a football head.

"WHAT! THIS IS HORRIBLE YOU HAVE A FOOTBALL HEAD JUST LIKE ARNOLD'S!"

"Well, that's because I'm Arnold, sir…"

"WELL OUTTA MY CAMP FOOTBALL HEAD!" He said kicking Arnold who flew out of the window. "Now I sound like Helga…hehe…" He joked with himself, then turned on the mad face again.

"ALRIGHT! NOW FROM THE TWO TEAMS I'LL PUT MINI TEAMS, THAT IS, TEAMS OF TWO IN THE TEAMS OF PEOPLE WHO CAN FLY AND PEOPLE WHO CAN'T, THAT IS THE TWO TEAMS I JUST MADE UP!" UNDERSTOOD?"

"yes sir…" Some people answered.

"NOW, YOU FROM TEAM # 1! WEAK HAIR, AND YOU GRANDPA! BOTH OF YA' GO TOGETHER! AND YOU LOSER AND YOU I DON'T KNOW! BOTH OF YA' GO TOGETHER!"

"B-but sir!" Kagome said.

"Could I be with InuYasha—"

"HIS NAME IS GRANDPA!"

"Well, Grandpa…Could I better be with Grandpa because he needs of my help—?"

"OF COURSE YOU CAN'T BE WITH STUPID GRANDPA! Zig Zag yelled. "I'M THE ONE WHO PUTS ORDERS! NOT YOU!"

"um…yeah, sorry…sir…" Kagome said sadly.

Zig Zag made teams with team #2. He placed Milk, and Boy together, and Goku and Chokuho together, and YuGui Oh, and Sakura together.

On the rest of the way on the Bus, Zig Zag continued on making fun of all of the name's of the people who where on the bus. Even from the bus driver. Of course no one made fun of his stupid name of Zig Zag…

"Boring…" Kagome sighted.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have come. If not, I would have been over there with Miroku and Sango and the stupid Shippo, and I bet ya anything would have been better than this stupid freak of Zig Zag! And without my tetsuiga!"

Ranma and Akane where listening.

"And it would have been better to be over there killing that stupid freak of Naraku and Sesshomaru! And I would have completed the Shikon shards and would have lived happily ever after! Hey wench, did you bring sum of the Shikon shards with you!" InuYasha said.

"What? Are you crazy, why would I wanna bring sumthing like that to a camp like this one! I would have had them stolen by now!"

"What's this?" Ranma asked taking a little bottle with something glowing inside.

Kagome turns to look at the owner of the question and saw it was partner.

"Hey! Gimmie' that!" She said grabbing the Shikon shards from Ranma's hand, and taking them back to her yellow backpack.

"Hey! You said you hadn't brought them!" InuYasha said grabbing Kagome's backpack and taking them to his face examining them happily.

"What's that?" Ranma asked again.

"Nothing!" Kagome said taking the Shikon shards into her backpack again.

"No, really, what is that?" Ranma asked again grabbing the backpack from Kagome's hands.

"THAT'S NON OF YOUR BUSINESS!" InuYasha yelled at him snatching the backpack from his hands.

"InuYasha don't be rude!" Kagome said to him.

"Feh! Rude! ME!" InuYasha yells at Kagome. "He's the damn rude one who gets into other peoples business!"

Akane had fallen asleep with the stupid conversation.

" Sight InuYasha, just shut up." Kagome said to him.

"What! YOU SHUT UP KAGOME!"

"Hey, don't yell at her like that!" Ranma said defending her.

"Yeah! Don't yell at me like that!" Kagome said without noticing Ranma defending her.

"SIT!" She said.

"AAAAHHHHH!" InuYasha fell to the bottom part of the bus and broke it, so he went directly to the floor.

The good thing was that they had just arrived to the island.

"Thanks," Kagome said to Ranma.

"Wow, how did you do that!" Ranma said amazed.

Kagome said nothing just noticing what she had done in front of all the people.

"MY BABY!" Zig Zag Yelled with '_tears'_ on his eyes. "WHO DID THIS?" He said angrily pointing at the hole on the ground.

Everyone pointed at InuYasha who was running and jumping fastly over the pine trees, and then with a really high jump he landed over the bus, and entered in it through a window.

"YOU!" Zig Zag said mid-amazed but angry. "HOW'D YA— I MEAN—WHY DID YA DO THAT!" Zig Zag said pointing on the hole on the ground again.

"Ask the loser!" InuYasha said.

Kagome sent an angry look at InuYasha, and he returned it.

"LOSER! WHY? WHY MY BABY!" Zig Zag said angrily.

"I-sorry sir!" Kagome said not knowing what to say.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Says Zig Zag walking back to the front of the bus where his seat was.

"Wow," Akane said to InuYasha. "How did you jump that high?"

"Um…I don't know, that's how I jump." InuYasha said.

Inuyasha's cap had flown away when he made the last jump to get to the bus.

"Oh, How cute! You have doggy ears!" Akane said happily touching them.

"Hang on…WHY DO YOU HAVE DOGGY EARS!" Akane said getting away from him, then said, "Don't tell me that you have the same spell as Ranma, and when you get wet with cold water you turn into another person or animal!"

"What! I don't turn into another person when I get wet with cold water!"

"Don't tell me you do?" Kagome said to Ranma.

"AKANE YOU RUIN EVERYTING!" Ranma yelled at Akane.

"woopsy…" she said.

"HA!" InuYasha said. "And what do you turn into?"

"What? I don't turn into anything!" Ranma said.

"Feh, yea right!"

"Its all lies!" He says.

"Well, then what happens if I do—THIS!"

SPALSH!

"Aaaaahhh!" Screamed Ranma whose voice turned to a girls one.

InuYasha had splashed Ranma a bucket of cold water. A girl with red hair in a piggy tail was turning to look at them in the exact place Ranma had been a while ago. Kagome was surprised.

"A woman!" Kagome said surprised.

"A-AKANE!" Ranma said angrily.

"WOOPSY!" She said again.

"ALRIGHT! WE'RE HERE NOW! ALL O' YA GET OUT OF MY BABY AT ONCE! AND TAKE YOUR STUPID BAGS OUT NOW!"

Every one immediately ran outside and took their bags out of the flying bus.

A/N: HOW'D YA LIKE IT PEOPLE! I HOPE YOU REALLY DO. And sorry for getting the stupid football head into Anime, but…its fuuuuuun!

"WHAT IS FUN!"

Zig Zag…get out of my Authors Note…you're not supposed to be here…GET OUT!(kicks Zig Zag on the butt and sends him flying away.) hehe…sorry he's uncontrollable…sometimes…

(Spanish) Un chiste de Pepito: Llega Pepito de la escuela y le dice a su papá. Papa! Papa! En la escuela me pusieron a escribir como 1,009,632,659,278 hojas! Y el papa de Pepito le responde: "Ah, hijo te he dicho como 902,509,238,039,723,857,928,000 veces ke no seas exagerado! Jajajajajjaja todo sonso, bueno bye!

Hope I get replies…I mean…I really hope. I really really reaaaaaaally hope…I JUST WANT YOU TO CLICK THAT LITTLE BUTTON ON THE LEFT AND ADD REPLIESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS…..arigatoooo(or however you write it….)


	3. Part 2 Ch 1

**Camp Zag **

A/N: I don't own InuYasha. And thanks for the reviews! And thnx for the corrections…Hope you like it! Eeeeeeeeeenjoy!

**PART 2**

Chapter 1

Just as they got off from the flying bus, Goku and Yusuke(hahaha) started fighting and making fun of each other like:

"You can't even FLY CACAROTO!"

"WHAAT! WHERE'S YOUR BRAIN! GOT IT REPLACED BY A NUT!"

But then Zig Zag started yelling and fighting with them that made a real fuss, and din, and mess, and riot, and joy…I mean-wait…not joy…

And they all started shouting and yelling:

"YOU CAN'T EVEN FLY! YOU JUST JUMP HIGH!"

"WHAT! WHO SAID I COULD FLY! WHY DO YOU THINK I'M IN THE NO FLYING TEAM!"

And…

"YOU CANT EVEN TIE YOUR SHOES!"

And…

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR FULL NAME!"

And…

"YOU CANT EVEN EAT TEN HOTDOGS TWO GLASSES OF MILK AND THREE FRENCH FRIEES!"

There was immediate silence from the football head's last comment.

"FOOTBALL HEAAD! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Zig Zag yelled at him. "I TAUGHT I HAD THROWN YOU OUT AND AWAY FROM MY ISLAAND!"

"No, sir. You didn't throw me out and away from your island, sir." Arnold said. "You only threw me away from your flying bus, sir."

"WHAATEVEEER!" Zig Zag yelled. "I THREW YOU OUT AND AWAY FROM MY BUS AND NOW FROM MY ISLAND, BECAUSE YOUR HEAD IS FREAKIN' SCARY!"

And he kicked him to the sky and disappeared over the sky.

Now everyone was silent, all thanks to the football head.

"WELL, NOW. ALL O' YA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO WEIRDOES!"

Zig Zag yelled at them.

"I'm glad my head's not like that…" InuYasha whispered to Kagome.

Then the football head came again with an ice cream on his hand.

"Someone wants ice cream?"

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE! I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY FROM MY ISLAAAAAAAND!"

"But, sir! I'm not in your island!"

"Oh, REALLY! Then WHERE ARE YOU!"

"I'm floating **_over _**your island." Arnold said who happened to have a card on his left hand right under his butt(A/N: Guess you know where he got it from…Yugioh…)

"I DON'T CARE! YOU ARE OVER MY ISLAND, AND THAT'S WHAT COUNTS!" Zig Zag said sending his flying away.

"My Card…!" Yugi whispered.

"That stupid football head…" Zig Zag mumbled.

"ALRIGHT! WHERE WHERE WE! AH, RIGHT! NOW, GROUP #1 from the stupid losers who cant fly, ARE GOING TO GO OVER THERE!" Zig Zag yelled pointing with his left hand at the other side of the island. "RIGHT THERE, YOULL CHAT WITH YOUR PARTNER AND BLAAAAH BLAAAAH! That means TAAAAAAAAAAAAALK about CAAAAAMP! UNDERSTOOD!"

"yes, sir." Some people answered.

Everyone did what Zig Zag said.

"Hey, Kagome!" InuYasha said. "Want me to take ya?"

"Um, alright!" She said.

"Wait a minute! Look for your own partner! I mean…your partner is Akane!" Ranma said. (A/N: Don't forget he's still a girl…you know what I mean…)

"Oh, right.." InuYasha said. "Well, then. Want me to take ya Akane?"

"Whaat!" Akane said confused.

"I mean, over my back!"

"What! How!" Akane said.

"Kagome, come over here so you can show Akane what I mean…"

" Sight Alright.." She said walking and climbing to InuYasha's back like she always did.

"Um…okay." Akane said.

InuYasha took her quickly and went jumping like always with Akane on his back.

"HA! Show off.." Ranma said. "I can do that too! Come on Loser!"

"MY NAME IS KAGOME HIGURASHI! NOT LOSER!"

"Oh…right…Kagome Higurashi…Well come on up Kagome Higurashi!" Ranma said.

"Call me Kagome!" She said smiling.

"Yeah, Well? Come on!" he said.

She did the same climbing over Ranma like she always did with InuYasha. Ranma could carry her around, he could run with her too, but when he tried to jump really high, the landing was the problem. When he landed on the ground, his foot somehow slipped, and both of them went directly to the floor.

"AAHH!"

It looked like Ranma had hurt his foot, cuz he made a really weird face of pain. (A/N: Um…just pain was shown on his face…don't know how to describe that…)

"Ranma!" Kagome said kneeling by his side. "Are you ok?"

"ahh…yeah…I just…yeah, I'm fine…" He said trying to stand up, but when he tried using his injured foot, he went right back to the floor.

"Ranma! let's just call Zig Zag and see what he can make out of this!" Kagome said worriedly.

"Whaat! That crazy weirdo! Prefer to break my leg, and my arm and my eye, wait not my eye—"

"Ranma! Ill call InuYasha and his partner—"

"NO! I don't want to…NOO!" Ranma said angrily.

"Ranma, I understand you don't wanna show your weakness, but—"

"WHAT! That's not it! I'm not even WEAK!" he said again trying to stand up, but this time with his left foot on the air.

"Let me help you!" Kagome said helping Ranma with one of his hands over her shoulder.

Then when they got to where InuYasha and Akane where.

"What took you guys so long!" Akane said.

"Oh, nothing…we just had …a problem…" Ranma said.

"A problem?" InuYasha asked. "What problem?"

"Ranma got his leg hurt." Kagome said.

"Ranma?" Akane said when he saw his angry face looking at Kagome.

"Really?" InuYasha said.

"NO!" Ranma said.

"Ah, Ranma!" Akane said to him. "Don't act like a girl!"

"WHAT! I'm not acting like a girl!"

Then Kagome said looking for something inside her backpack.

"Let me see if I find something in here for you Ranma."

She found an Aid Kit, from which se got out a (A/N: AAHH! I just cant find the stupid word! It's a thing you put on your leg or foot when it's injured…hope you know what I mean)

"Come on Ranma," Kagome said placing the _thingy_ on his leg.

"Thanx!" Ranma said to her smiling.

"No problem." She said smiling back. That made InuYasha kinda' jealous.

"Let's just leave Akane, we better follow Zig Zags instructions." InuYasha said.

"You're right," Akane said. "If we wanna win, we have to follow instructions." It looked like Akane was a little jealous too. InuYasha took Akane on her back away.

"Ok, Ranma, I think we should follow instructions too." Kagome said a little worried about what InuYasha might have taught.

A/N: That's enough for now…I'm tiered and hungry…I'll go eat something, and maybe later I'll continue on with Ch. 2 of Part 2…

C YA!

And plz…reviews…I want reviews…(I know the stupid of me wrote replays last time…REPLIES! I got my mind sumwhere else…)

Now, just review! It encourages me to continue writing, it doesn't matter if it's the same person, over and over again, just plz do it…

Arigato!


	4. Part 2 Ch 2

Camp Zag

A/N: I do not own InuYaaaaaaaaashaaaaaa…blaaaaaah, blaaaaaaaah, just read ok?

PART 2

Chapter 2

"Ok, Ranma, I think we should follow instructions too." Kagome said a little worried about what InuYasha might have taught.

"Alright. But, what where the instructions?" Ranma asked scratching his read head.

"Um...I don't know...I think we had to…Oh, I don't know, I didn't pay attention to his words!" Kagome said worriedly.

"What if we ask Zig…zag…" Ranma said already knowing Kagome's answer.

"What! That mad man will send us flying like the football head if we ask him something like that!" Kagome said. "Let's just ask InuYasha."

"Ok," Ranma said.

"But, before that…" He says. "Could you, um. Help me find sum hot water?"

"Sure," Kagome said. "Hey, but, how's that you said about turning into sumthing else with cold water? Is it always in something different?"

"No…it's always into this woman…" Ranma said. Then he told her the story about why he turned into a woman with cold water, and why he turned back to normal with hot water.

Kagome was surprised to have someone tell her about their weird life like hers, but she didn't know what he would think if she told her about InuYasha being a half human-half-dog-demon, and about the bone-eaters-well, and about the pearl of four souls, and about being the reincarnation of Kikyou, oh, Kikyou…How she loathed her! How could InuYasha have loved someone like that!

While thinking about this, Ranma and Kagome where walking in search for hot water. And when the taught of Kikyou came to her mind…She got angry, and Ranma saw her.

"What's wrong?" He said.

"Oh, nothing…" Kagome calming down.

"Ah, there's not hot water in this stupid island! We've been searching for about an hour now!" Ranma said.

"Let's just do what Zig Zag said…" Kagome said.

They went to look for InuYasha and Akane until they finally found them, and asked them what Zig Zag's instructions where.

InuYasha and Akane told them that they had to talk with each other and get to know themselves better, and that when the bell rang, they had to go to the middle of the island where the meetings where supposed to be, and then there, Zig Zag would tell them the instructions about camp and all.

"Ok, I already told you some stuff bout me!" Ranma said.

"Yeah," Kagome said smiling.

"Well? Now its your turn to tell me something bout your life!"

"Um…well…I am a normal girl, with a normal life…he he, I live with my mom, and my little brother named Sota, and my grandpa—"

"You live with him!" Ranma said pointing at InuYasha who was in conversation near them with Akane.

"N-No! No!" Kagome said. "With my real grad father," She said laughing.

"Oooh!" Ranma said understanding.

"Ok, and as I was saying…I live with them, and go to school with my friends…and…that's about it all…"

"Um, well I don't find that interesting at all…" Ranma said bending his arms behind his head and closing his eyes.

"…that's why I said I live in a normal life…" She said.

"And boring…" He added.

Then Akane said to Ranma. "Hey, Ranma! Check it out! InuYasha is a half dog-demon, half human! And he's from the past!" She said with a wide smile on her face.

"What! Half-dog-human-demon whaat!" Ranma asked confused. "Hey, and you know Grandpa don't ya?" He said to Kagome.

"um…yeah…" She said.

"Of course she knows him! She's the one who saved him from the Kikyou's arrow that had him stuck to a tree! And helps him find the Shikon Shards of the pearl of four souls!"

"What! The Shikon pearl of souls whaat?" He asked confused.

"It's the one Kagome had on the bus, and that Naraku wants to steal from them!"

"Narakou? Who the heck is Narakoou?" Ranma asked.

"He's…the bad guy!" Akane said.

"right…" Ranma said. "Hey, Kagome and you said your life was not interesting at all!"

Kagome blushed a little. "Well…I…forgot about that…"

And then suddenly:

RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"OH! THAT'S THE BELL?" InuYasha said. "I HOPE THEY GIVE US SOMETHING TO EAT! I COULD EAT THREE COWS!"

"Three cows? InuYasha, they don't serve food in this Camp!" Ryoga said.

"RYOGA!" Ranma and Akane yelled really surprised.

"Yeah, I know you're all surprised to see me visiting,—I mean— to see my staying!" Ryoga says laughing.

"But, Ryoga! How did you get here?" Akane said.

"Your dad paid for the ticket of the bus, and for the staying in the Camp!" He said. "Oh, and he said that if Ranma died, then I could marry you my darling!" He says holding her hands.

"WHAT!" Akane lets go of him and runs behind InuYasha. "I don't wanna marry any of you!"

"Are you and Ranma something?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah! I told you he's my fiancé!" Akane said.

"Unfortunately…" Ranma said while Ryoga spotted Kagome.

"Hello! My name is Ryoga!" He said holding her hand about to kiss it.

'He reminds me of someone…' Kagome taught while he said.

"May I ask you something?"

"Of Monk Miroku!" Kagome said and let go of him running to InuYasha.

"Monk Miroku!" Ryoga said confused. "Who's he?"

"He's just a pervert," InuYasha said.

"And?" Ryoga said confusedly looking at Kagome.

"Nothing…What was your question?" She said.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Oh…My name is Kagome Higurashi…" She said kinda' blushing.

Then InuYasha whispered to Kagome. "Right, he kinda' reminds me of Miroku…"

"I know, that's why I ran away from him when he asked me that question…" She whispered to him.

Then she remembered what Akane had said of Ranma being her Fiancé, that made her a little jealous…

"Hey, and Ranma! Guess what!" Ryoga said. "I made you a favor and brought you hot—WATER!"

Ryoga threw him a bucket of really hot, HOT, water.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Ranma yelled now as a man.

'He even looks cute while he's angry and wet!' Kagome taught.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" He yelled and kicked him really hard and he flew away and landed in the water with a big splash.

"AAAAAH! THAT WATER WAS REALLY HOOOOOOOT!" He yelled really hard. Smoke from the burning water was kinda' around him. (if you understand what I mean..)

"Oh, NO! Its been really long since the bell rang!" Kagome said. "We're gonna be late!"

"ITS ALL RYOGAS FAULT!" Ranma yelled at where Ryoga had landed.

"Come on Akane!" InuYasha said to her. "I'll take you." And he took her away on his back.

"AAH!" Ranma said. "We're never gonna get there on time!"

Ranma tried to run away, but couldn't because of his injured foot. Then Kagome said to him.

"Who was that Ryoga?"

"He's just a stupid fealla' who likes Akane, and wants to kill me because of my fault, he's got the same…spell…of…"

"Spell of what?" Kagome asked.

"mmm…"

But just when he was going to say that he turned into a Pig that everyone named as P-Chan, P-Chan appeared.

"OH, A LITTLE PIGGY! HOW CUTE!" Kagome said holding P-Chan in her arms.

"oink, oink, oink!" P-Chan said happily.

"Ahh! Stupid P-Chan!" Ranma said.

"Do you know him?" Kagome asked.

"Um…yeah, his name is P-Chan.." Ranma said. He would have loved to tell her that P-Chan was Ryoga, and see the face she would put when she knew she wasn't carrying a pig between her(you know…her things), but instead was Ryoga.

But he didn't tell her, cuz then she would tell Akane all about P-Chan, and his truth. Even tough he knew it was cool to see Akane get all mad and then he would give Ryoga a real kick.

Then he taught about what Ryoga had said that if he died, Ryoga would marry Akane…Even tough he knew it was lies, he really wanted to give a real hard kick to that stupid pig. And then he remembered InuYasha, who was with Akane all the time…

But he had Kagome, so the taught of Kagome calmed him a bit, and didn't worry too much about Akane…He didn't know why…Was he into something with Kagome? Did he felt something for her?

"Ranma! Are you listening to me!" Kagome said.

"W-What?" He said distractedly.

"We're already here!" She said. "And everyone's right in there, and as usual there is Zig Zag shouting and yelling at them, should we go in?"

"mmm…I don't know…" He said with his mind still in his thoughts.

"Hey, Ranma!" Akane yelled coming near them with a high jump from InuYasha.

Both Kagome and Ranma turned to look at Akane.

Akane saw that Kagome had P-Chan on her hands, and she ran to him.

"OH! P-CHAN!" She said happily. "And what are you doing here?"

Kagome handed P-Chan to her, and both of them laughed happily with the little piggy.

'Stupid Pig!' Ranma taught.

And InuYasha, watching both of the girls happy and laughing with that strange little pig made him thoughtful too. He saw Akane's smile and taught: 'How cute…' then saw Kagome's smile. 'How…Kikyo?' There he was…thinking about Kikyo again…Then he taught about Akane…Did he felt something special about her?

"Hello! Sum one here for a glass of cold Milk?" Arnold said.

"Football Head!" Everyone said. "What are you doing here!"

Ranma kicked him and send him flying to the air…again…

Then Zig Zag got distracted from that figure that was flying away and turned his head to where it came from, and saw all team # 1 standing there.

"YOU! TEAM #1! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING OUT THERE! Zig Zag yelled. "ALL O' YA HAD TO BE HERE WHEN THE BELL RANG! NOT AFTER IT RANG!…Wait…I mean , YOU HAVE TO BE HERE EXACTLY AFTER THE BELL RINGS! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"

"It's just that Ranma—"

"RANMA NOTING! HE'S NAME IS NOT RANMA! HIS NAME IS I DON'T KNOW IN MY 'CAMP ZAG', UNDERSTOOD! ALL O' YA HAVE TO CALL EACH OTHER THE WAY I, ZIG ZAG, NAMED YOU! UNDERSTOOD? "

"yes, sir." Some people answered.

"WELL! WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITHING FOR! YOUR PUNISHMENT!

"Punishment? What punishment, sir?" Kagome asked.

"CIRCLE THE ISLAND THREE TIMES!"

"THREE TIMES!" They all yelled really surprised.

"NO! TEN TIMES!"

"TEN TIMES!"

"TWENTY FOR LOSERS!"

No one said anything anymore, they knew he would continue on increasing the number. They just went to run.

"I cant believe this!" Ranma said running slowly because of his injured foot. "if one circle around the island might take us about half an hour, just imagine twenty…**TWENTY**!"

A/N: AAHH! Sorry…I cant write anymore…anyway…no one ever reads my story…so I'll just have to quit it! I'm really sorry…I know you don't like it…

HA I'M JUST KIDDING! I just really hope more ppl would read it.

Just review!


	5. Zag note

AAH! Its been so long since the last time I've written, but there is no time now! I know maybe I've been to lazy! But please,(!) Don't loose hope people! I will be back and…and…write my super story!

You know what, I actually wrote this story in Spanish, and sum friends from school are reading it…and…its mm...difficult to translate it sometimes. Like when in English it says "Sit boy", in Spanish its "Abajo" and "Abajo" means...like "down"…so…whenever I say in Spanish "estoy aca _Abajo_" which means "I'm _down_ here" its actually really, um , really difficult sum times…

But please people! Don't loose hope!

I WILL BE BACK!

Thank you R&R.. 

INgRiD

(JAJAJA…no se de que me rei, pero pos me rei…;hflakjsh;galjh)

**Zig Zag:** "WAIT A MOMENT! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE! WHERE IS EVERYBODY, AND WHO ARE YOU!"

**Ingrid:** "Ahh...(sigh) Zig Zag...what the heck are you still doing here! Im not writing till later...im busy...sorry Zig Z--"

**Zig Zag:** "WHAT DO YA MEAN YOU ARE BUSY! WHAAAAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, INGRID! YOU ARE JUST LAZY, GIRL! I WANNA KICK SUM FOOTBALLS HEAD!"

**Ingrid:** "Zig Zag...go to sleep.."

**Zig Zag:"**WHY! ITS NOT EVEN DARK YET, INGRID! AND WHAT IS THAT STUPID NAME! INGRID! WHY THE HECK DID YOUR PARENTS CALLE YOU THAT WAY!"

**Ingrid:** "Mmm...i dont know...because of Ingrid Bergman I think..."

**Zig zag:** "WHO THE HECK IS THAT! I HATE THAT NAME! IS SO PATHETIC! FROM NOW ON YOU'LL BE CALLED...um...PONCHINELA!"

**Ingrid:** "WHAAAAAT! DUDE! THATS CRAZY!"

**Zig Zag:** "I KNOW! ITS SUPPOSED TO BE!"

**Ingrid:** "Wait a second, Zig Zag...you cant name me! Im your author! Now shut up and leave! Im not using you till later!

**Zig Zag:** "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

**Ingrid:** kicking Zig Zag away "Ah...you see people...he's uncontrollable! Sorry... and, dont loose hope, I'll write soon..."


End file.
